DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This application proposes to extend the thirteen year old efforts of the pediatric Oncology Group to serve as a research base for Community Clinical Oncology Programs and to support cooperative group participation in cancer prevention and control research. S p e c ific aims are to: 1) increase participation of community-based pediatricians in POG protocols; 2) ensure high quality care by establishing and monitoring minimum levels of resources at participating CCOPs; 3) promote prevention and control intervention research for pediatric cancer; 4) increase access to state of the art cancer care, especially for traditionally underserved populations, by identifying and reducing barriers to enrollment on POG therapeutic protocols; and 5) optimize the health related outcomes for children with cancer by increasing survival, improving quality-of-life, and ameliorating long-term treatment-related sequel. The POG Cancer Control Committee administered the cancer prevention and control research program for the cooperative group. The long-term goal of the research program is to reduce the risk of and optimize the outcomes for children with cancer. Toward that end, the program concentrates on: design of therapeutic trials which incorporate alternate endpoints such as health related quality of life and economic measures; community oncology and outreach; identification and prevention of treatment-related sequel; early detection; supportive care and symptom management. Cancer Control Committee membership is diverse, representing disciplines such as hematology/oncology, surgery, radiation therapy, and oncology nursing. Additional expertise includes public health disciplines of epidemiology, health services research, and biostatistics; social scientists in psychology, sociology and social work; a n d subspecialists in pediatric infectious diseases, cardiology and pulmonology. C O LLABORATING INSTITUTIONS: Northwestern University, West Virginia University.